They always come back
by angelzcry
Summary: She may be a little self centered but she wasn't heartless. It looked like one of them could get seriously hurt. Looked like was right. It was all a big joke to them. Jerks. Rated T because of like 2 swear words. warning:not actually very funny...sorry


**Hello fic people!**

**This is the second fic I've ever posted. It's a oneshot this time.**

**Well I was having some writers block and watched an episode of VicTORIous that I hadn't seen before (Car,rain and fire I think it was called)**

**Anyway I've always kind of rooted for Trina because honesly she gets TOO much hate, so I thought what if one of the boys came back? Then eventually I was like what if all 3 kinda came back but in different ways. **

**So now you have this...thing. I don't particularly like it but maybe someone will see how this didn't do Trina justice (ha justice cuz you know victoria justice..no..ok) and write an even better one. Also I didn't really remember details of the episode so sorry if some details are wrong.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VicTORIous. If I did tori probably wouldnt be on the main cast and the show would probably just be called hollywood arts or something...but that's not important**

**Here it is :)**

"I hope you learned your lesson..."

Trina zoned out after that and watched dumbstruck as the 3 boys ran out of her house.

Something in her knew it was too good to be true because honestly, how often did a cute guy like her let alone 3? First Beck, which was AMAZING. Then all of a sudden Andre liked her too. Andre, hot, soulful Andre wanted _her_. Then there was Robbie, and while that wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and he was kind of desperate he was still pretty cute.

And then they were fighting...for _her_. And while she would have loved to just watch them bicker over her for the entire night, when things started looking dangerous she got worried. She may be a little self centered but she wasn't heartless. It looked like one of them could get seriously hurt. _Looked_ like was right. It was all a big joke to them. Jerks.

By now she had taken off the apron and was just sitting on the couch watching TV. It had been 5 minutes of her just staring at the door and those heels were beginning to pinch. As she switched channels she heard footsteps coming from the backdoor. Trina had seen how this went down in the movies, the unsuspecting girl would go out there and be all "Hello?" expecting her friend or something but would be met with a kidnapper. So not happening. So she picked up a frying pan and wielded it tightly in her manicured hands.

She stepped gingerly towards the door. "Who's there? I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Okay that was a slight exaggeration but she didn't think "I have a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!" would have menaced the potential kidnapper very much. As she neared the door she opened it a crack so if it really _was_ a crazy kidnapper she could shut the door quickly. But as she peered through the crack she was met with a jittery looking Beck instead. She opened the door fully but kept the pan in hand. "And just what the hell do you wa-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Beck flung his face onto hers, initially crashing their lips together. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it for a couple seconds before he pulled back, dazed.

"Trina, I just...fuck."

And with that he was gone. Well shit. Looks like _somebody_ couldn't get enough of the ol' kissers could they? Trina felt pretty good, up until she realized that he probably just wanted to make out and she kinda wanted a boyfriend. Not a friend with benefits. Still she had this on him. Anytime he tried to act as if he was put off by her, she'd just smirk and remind him that he did this.

Later that night since Tori hadn't gotten back yet she could actually watch her tellanovellas in peace. She kept her phone nearby but it was rare that she got texts anyway so she never really paid much attention to it. So when it beeped in the middle of Alejandro's dramatic speech she nearly jumped out of her skin. But the fright was soon replaced by curiosity as to who was actually texting her. The name displayed on her screen said "Andrew". Well who the hell could that be?

She tapped the screen and the full text showed up

_Hey it's Andre. Before u freak out remember u gave me ur number when we were working on that song 4 the showcase together. U kept callin me Andrew. Anyway i was just textin to apologize 4 the whole prank type thing earlier. What u did was wrong but we didn't exactly go about it in the right way either so yeah...sorry._

This was weird, she and Andre had never really texted before. But then again she saved his name as Andrew in her phone, so it was kind of self explanatory.

_Its fine._

She replied. At least he actually apologized instead of just sticking his tongue down her throat like a certain someone. Not that she minded, not that she would have minded. Seconds later her phone beeped again and yeah she could get used to this.

_Ok i just wanted to make sure. So whats up?_

He was making small talk...strange.

_Nm just watchin Spanish soaps u?_

They texted like this till Trina was in bed and falling asleep. She liked talking to Andre and she didn't want to just fall asleep on him so she decided to give him a bit of a heads up.

_Im getting kinda sleepy_

_Oh ok. Before u go, me cat and jade were going to hang out tomorrow. U should come._

Did she read that correctly? Did Andre just willingly invite her to hang out with him and his friends?

_Sure thing i'd love to hang out with u guys_

_Cool, and maybe Friday we can hang out just us 2?_

Correction. Andre just invited her to hang out "just them 2". This day was getting better and better. But she couldn't let him off that easy.

_Y? So you can show me the joys of andre?_

_Lol maybe. I was hoping u'd forgotten that line, i was kinda just saying whatever i thought of at that point. Well gnight_

_Gnight_

As Trina went to bed that night she changed "Andrew" to 'Andre" on her phone and she slept with a smile on her face.

The next morning as Trina rushed to school she nearly tripped over a box of chocolates at her doorstep. She picked it up and took one. What? It's not like Tori could finish them all on her own. But as she flipped it over she saw it wasn't for Tori but for her. There was a little envelope with her name scrawled in calligraphy on it.

_Dear Trina,_

_I'm sorry for the prank_

_If done to me, I would not thank_

_I pray that you'll forgive_

_And possibly let live_

_This lowly peasant_

_That finds you pleasant_

_-Robbie_

Trina smiled at the little poem, it was so... Robbie. She had actually expected him to come grovelling first, in fact she thought he'd be the only one who would.

She had already gotten to school and was closing her locker when she saw Beck. Once they made eye contact he grew flustered and turned the other way, not without glancing at her approvingly though.

On her way to her dance class she passed by Andre who walked her to class.

"So I'll meet you after school at Cat's locker?" he asked at the door.

"Defenitely"

At lunch Robbie bought her a coffee.

"Did you like the chocolates?' he asked eagerly as he handed her the French vanilla

This would usually be where she shot him down with insults but she was still on a high from her morning run ins with Beck and Andre. Plus he was being really sweet. So she answered him honestly.

"Yeah they were really nice"

As she drank her coffee at a table while doing her homework she smiled to herself.

"They always come back"


End file.
